Old Fires,New Flames
by PimpNinjaVannah
Summary: I've decided that the cheesy little ending I have is good enough! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

LinkXLeon

Old Fires,New flames

_God dammit! I swear the BSAA doesnt know what they have.' _'I though to myself,walking to my car. "I'm one of the best markmen they got there and they treat me like shit! I deserve that damn raise!" i yelled at the BSAA office behind me,running my hand through my long blonde hair. _'Really need to cut my hair.._.' I look at my watch. "Shit!I better get going before Leon gets to drunk to remember what I look like." I mumbled to myself smiling. Ah yes a drunk what I need to see after three years. I pull out my car keys and jumped in. As I'm driving something doesnt feel right. '_Did I forget somethin'?If I did maybe it wasnt important._' I tried to shake it off but the feeling wouldnt go away. I pulled out my phone at a red light and texted Leon.

**Leon u drunk yet?**

**Sent-11:05 **

**Not there yet Where r u? **

**Received-11:10 **

**On the road. the traffic sucks. **

**Sent-11:13 **

**Well by the time u get here I'll be FUBARed **

**Received-11:16 **

**What in the hell does that mean? **

**Sent-11:18 **

**Fucked up beyond all regcognition **

**Received-11:20 **

**P.s Chris is here cuz he wanted to come to say hi and he's done for. **

**Received-11:22 **

**Cool!Tell him hi for me. **

**Sent-11:25**

I finally got to the bar.I walked in and spotted him right away then I realized what was bugging me. I had blocked out crush on Leon. It was kinda like a repressed now it came hitting me like a ton of bricks. Before I got the chance to run back to my car,text Leon that I felt sick,start driving home, and have a nice sex-filled dream a big drunken fool yelled my name from across the bar. "Link!Buddy!" and then came the crushing bear hug. "Ch-Chris!Good to see you." I whized out. Leon followed and leaned on the bar,with that damn smirk on his face. I sent him a 'please help' look. "Alright Chris let 'em go." he patted Chris on the shoulder. He let me go and I took a deep breath. "How's Claire?" I breathed out. A flush faced Chris turned from Leon to me. "S-She is super!" he slurred and stummbled onto a bar chair. "Kid." Leon called as he sat down. 'Gotta acted normal.' "Hey Lee!" I poked him and sat down. "So whatcha been up to for the past three years?" I asked,trying to stop the butterfiles in my stomach. "Ashley still being a loud pain in the ass I can say that." he drowned a shot of whiskey. I smiled. He says that but I know that he loves Ashley like a baby sister. "Aww!She like a sister to you,you love her." I poked his rib. "Fuck you.." he mumbled. "What was that?" I say standing up,putting my hands on my hips. "I said vaccum." he looked up from his glass to me and smiled. "Did Leon just*hic* smile?" Chris picked his head up from the bar. " drunk." Leon said flaging the bartender down. That has alway made me smile. Leon doesnt laugh or smile with anyone but me...or that I know has been three years but Chris still hasnt seen him smile so I think it's still just me. "What are you smilin' about kid?" Leon dragged me outta of my thoughts. "Nothin'. Just thinkin' how you could keep that horrible haircut." i smiled,sitting back down. Truth is I really like his haircut. It's so 'Leon' like. "Says the guy looks like goldie locks." He smirks. "Hey!Goldie locks didnt have long hair and she was not a pure blonde thank you very much." i said,playing with my long pure blonde hair. I heard him chuckle softly. "Well you gonna drink?" Chris got up and gave me a hard pat on the back. "Bartender!Ten whiskey shots!" he squeezed me and Leon into a hug. I blushed and turned my head away. I heard Leon chuckle. "Well,well looks like the kid's gettin bashful.." I felt Leon whisper in my ear. I gasp and once Chris lets go I snap my head torwards Leon. He was smiling at me,with a shot in hand. "To Leon's tab!" Chris cheered,a shot in hand as well. "What?" Leon shouted. "Woo!" i shouted and took a shot.

~-~-~-~-~-~17 shots later-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Y-ya know.." I slurred picking up another drink. "Helping you guys save Clarie and Ashley*hic* was ummmm...fun." I laughed taking another shot. "Y-your drunk kid." Leon slurred pushing away an empty shot glass. "look whose talkin.." I reached out and took some of my hair into his fingers. "Damn your hair is still so long..." he said amazed. "Yeah...I'm thinking of cutting it." I told him,trying to remember the last time I cut my hair. "No! look really...cute with long hair." he said with a smile. I blushed. Then an idea came to mind. "You know what we should do?" I whispered. "We-we should write on Chris's face." I pointed to the laid out Chris in the booth. "But I dont gotta a marker..." Leon whispered back. "But I do." I pulled a marker from my back pocket. We were giggling when Chris's phone beeped. "Wait he got a text." I mumbled and dug in his pocket. Christopher Redfield! I bet your out drunk with if your reading this please wake up my husband and tell him to get his drunken ass you oh and hi.-Wesker' "Oh dude! I didnt know Chris was with Wes.I'm happy for them." I told Leon giving him the phone to read. " pretty good together." I sat back at the bar taking another shot while Leon kicked Chris awake.I glanced to my right to see a group of guys staring at that got me really freaked out was a burnette smirking at me. I got really uncomfortable and looked back down at the bar. "So what are you doing here?" I heard a vocie come from the seat next to me. I turn my head to see a brown haired guy next to me. It's the same guy. Just as I was about to say I'm not interested Leon cut in front of me. "Back off." he growled. The man look as if he was going to say something but went back to his group. I blushed,mumbled my thanks and looked back at the bar. "No problem kid." From the corner of my eye I could see Chris standing up from the booth. "Well I gotta go before Wesker takes away to see you again Link." he smiled. "You too tell Wesker and Clarie I said hi." I said and he left. "Well I better get home." I slurred and stood up,almost falling. I caught myself on the bar. "You dont look so good. I'll drive you." Leon offered. "No!I mean no it's house isnt that far." I blushed. 'I'd probably do something stupid.' I thought to myself. "But what 'bout your car?" he asked,worry in his vocie. "I'll come back in the morning and get will want that piece a shit." I smiled reasuringly. " you sure." he smiled back and turnt to the bar. "Maybe we should do this again some time Leon." I whispered in his ear. He blushed and faced me. "Bye~" I said in a sing-song vocie and winked before I skipped off. 'I cant believe I did that!He blushed!' I giggled to myself as I walked down the street. 'What time is it?' I thought as I looked at my watch. 'Damn! three in the morning!I should have thought about this before...I got work tomorrow!' I mentaly cursed myself. I felt hands grab my wrist and pull my into an alley. Whoever it was threw me against the wall. I catch myself on the wall and stand up."Well,'s your boyfriend?" it was the guy from the bar. "He's not my boyfriend." I said calmer then I felt. I felt two other men grab my arms. "What do you want?" I snapped. 'Maybe I can scare them away.' I thought as the man grabed both my wrist and pinned me against the brick wall. 'Nope not gonna happen.' "You know blondie got me really mad back up my just let my boys take care of him.." he said tying a rope around my wrists. "Dont you touch him! I'll fucking kill you!" I shouted. The man turned to the others and laughed. "Look's like kitty gots a crush." he smiled and punched me in the gut. I doubled over,coughing blood.I dropped down so that I was siting on the floor. "You know Dark wouldnt be to happy to find out you ran out on your wedding for that little punk." he whispered in my ear. My eyes went wide at the name. 'Dark...My was to be husband...I loved him but his father.I had to run... then I met Leon.' "Get off." Leon. Oh thank god it was Leon!Wait...I think thats a bad thing...oh shit no! The man got up and pulled me from the floor to my knees. "Run along blondie." he chuckled and grabed my chin. "I said get the fu-" Leon growled walking forward. "Ah ah ah." he pulled out a pocket knife and pressed it against my cheek. "Dont want this pretty face messed up do you?" he laughed when Leon stopped. He locked eyes with me. "Link.." he whispered. "What a nice name for such a pretty boy like you.." he said,putting the knife back in his pocket and putting his hand up my shirt. "Leon!" I yelled,squeezing my eys shut. "Get OFF!" I heard him yell. I opened my eyes to see Leon punch the guy with the knife,knocking him out while the other two ran. "Lee.." and that was all I could say before falling unconscious.

~-~-~-~-~-~What I assume to be a couple of hours later-~-~-~-~-~

It took a couple of blinks for the bluryness of my eyes to fade but finally I got a clear view of everything around me.I looked down at the bed I was laying in. _'The hell...?'_ I slowly sat up. _'I'm in a room.'_ "Well no duh me." I said to myself. I realized what I was doing. " I'm talking to myself." I sighed,leaning back against the headboard. Once my back touched the board a sharp pain traveled up my spine. "Ow!" I shouted,jerking away from the board. "Your up." I snapped my head torwards the doorway to spot Leon leaning on the frame. "Yeah...Where am I?" I asked,trying to get up. He quickly walked over to me and put a hand over my bare chest, stopping me. "Dont." he said and then I reailzed that I had no shirt. I was shirtless in front of Leon. I couldnt see his face cause he had his head down so I couldnt see if he was blushing as much as I was. I slowly lowered myself back on the bed. "To answer your question your at my house. Now let me see your back." Ok now this has gotta be a dream. I'm shirtless,in his house,in whats most likey his queen sized bed. Well he hasnt made out with me and I still have pants so no its not a dream.I turn a bit so my back is to him. I feel Leon's hand ghost over my back and I hiss in pain. "That brick wall did a number on you kid." he says, pulling up a chair to the bed and grabbing what think to be a first aid kit. '_Wall_..?' then it hit me. I almost got jumped and most likey raped but Leon..."You saved me." I think out loud. 'Navi(My mom) wouldve thought I took this from one of her romance books.' I smiled to myself. His hands stop for a mintue then continues patching up my back. " of this would've happened if you didnt come to the bar." he said,hurt breaking through his vocie.I turnt to him. "No,no!None of this is your .I just thought about something. How did you know I was there?" I asked confused. "I followed ' didnt feel I followed you to make sure you get home." he shurged. And then I did somethin' that was going to get me punched in the jaw. I tackled Leon to the floor and kissed him. I quickly broke it and pulled my head away just enough to see the shocked look on his face. I squeezed my eyes shut and clenched my jaw waitin for the punch to the face. But it never came. I thought it safe to open one eye and see what was happing. Leon was smiling. I dont mean a small smile no. I mean a full-felgued smile. "Link." was all he said as he pulled me into a slow,deep kiss. Air was needed at some point. When we broke for said air brake I took in the whole thing. Me,laying atop a huffing,red-faced Leon while i myself am huffing and red faced. I smiled and nuzzled my head into his chest(Yes his that tall.). "Mh mhhh mhh mhhh." I mumbled in to his chest. "What?" he laughed. I smiled as the laugh viberated through his chest. "I said I love you Lee." i said softly,laying my chin on his chest as I locked eyes with him. He broke eye contact and let his head fall on the floor. He mumbled something I couldnt hear. "What?" I smiled. "I said I *mumble* you too*mumble*." He said a bit louder but he was still mumbling! "Fine." I said getting up. "Where are you going?" he asked. I walked around for what felt like days untill I finally fount the kitchen. I looked through the drawers untill I found what I was lookin' for. I walked back to see Leon now on the bed,his arms crossed behind his head,his feet sterched and crossed as well,and his eyes closed. Once I walked inside the room he peaked through one eye. We started having a mental converstion. 'What?Your gonna steal my teddy bear?Sorry but I dont got any.' he laughed out loud. I didnt reply and waved the pair of hair clippers I found in the air. His eyes snapped wide open. 'Didnt catch that.' i smiled. 'You wouldnt...' 'Oh but I would.' I brought the clippers up to my hair. 'Say what you said so I can hear it Leon S. Kenndy or bye bye goes my hair.' I threated. 'W-What makes you think I care?' 'Fine.' I opened the clippers over my hair and- "No! I said I love you too Link!" he jumped up from the bed,ran over to me,took the clippers away and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around my waist. I pulled away and looked in his eyes. "Do you really?" I asked,thinking this is too good. "I'm postive.I'm just not really know that." he mumbled,nuzzling my neck. I sighed with relief. "Yeah I know...But no more of with me anyways." I kissed his neck. "But I dont really have to talk to everybody right?" I shruged. "Maybe." I smiled. "Really?Well we'll see about that.." he smiled and threw my on the bed. "*Gasp* Is that how you wanna play?Your going to try and 'break' me?" i purred,laying on my back. He climbed on top of me. "If by break you mean destory then yeah." he whispered huskliy in my ear. "I'd like to see you try." i smirked. "Is that a bet?" he asked,putting his forehead against mine. I gave him a quick peak on the lips then squrimed out from under him. "It is..if you can catch me!" I giggled and ran downstairs. "I'm comin'!" he yelled from upstairs. "Oh I'm soooo scared!" and just as I laughed the doorbell rung. "Hello?" I asked,opening the door,still laughing. It was Chris and Wesker. "Well good afternoon to you too Link." Wesker smirked. "Wes! I uuhhh..it's not.." I blushed,now remebering I had no shirt on and thinking this couldnt get any you know Leon,always gotta prove me picked this perfect moment to come downstairs,shirtless and wrap his arms around my waist. "*Ahem* Uh hey Leon." the smile Leon was wearing was quickly wiped off as he turned from me to a blushing Chris. "Uh hi Wesker." Leon blushed,hiding behind me. I turned my attention from my blushing Leon to the blushing couple standing outside the door. "Come in while Leon gets his and my shirt" I elbowed Leon as a cue. "Oh oh right." he mumbles and runs upstairs. "and I'll make guys something to eat." I open the door wider and they walked inside to the living room. "So Wesker how have ya been?" I ask from the kitchen,waiting for Leon to bring my shirt. "Oh with my baffon of a husband." I could hear the smile in his vocie. "Hey!" Chris whines. "I love you Chris." He laughs. I smile. "Here." I look in front of me to spot Leon on the stairs with a shirt outsterched to me. "Thanks." I put the shirt on. "Hey wheres my shirt!" I ask,pulling at the egde of the long baggy shirt. "Couldnt find it." he shurgged. "Fine." I give him a quick kiss. "Got a rubber band?" I ask. " sec..." he mumbles and looks through one of the kitchen drawers. "Ah!Here." he hands me a band. "Thanks." I say tying up my hair. I look at Leon whose staring at me. "What?" I ask nervously. "Stop staring." I say putting my hands on my hips. "Y-your so cute." he smiles and kisses me.I smile and walk out to the living room. "Do you two have anything in mind?" I ask. The two men turn to me and stare just like Leon. "Ok what is up with all the staring?" I say throwing myself on one of the chairs. Leon walks in and sits on the floor next to me. Chris pulls out his phone and takes a picture. "Hey." I say and snatch the phone to look at the picture. I had a loose strand of hair in the back and the baggy shirt making me look like a...cute blonde girl. I blush and delete the picture. "Here." I hand Chris his phone. "Aww!Why'd you delete it?" Wesker smiles. "Because this." Leon gets up and wrap his arms around my waist. "Is mine and that." he points to Wesker. "Is yours." he smiles and kisses my neck. "Damn right this is mine." Chris says hugging Weskers mid-section. "Now! I'll ask again:anything you two have in mind?" i ask,hands on hips. "Nothing for me just a cup of coffee if you would." Wesker says. "And I-" "He will have three eggs sunny side up,two pieces of toast and a cup of black coffee with two sugers." Wesker finshes and looks down at Chris,making sure he got it right. "Y-yeah that please." Chris mumbled and blushed as he buried his head into Wesker's lap. "Coming right up!" I say,unraveling myself from Leon and heading to the kitchen. "I didnt know you could cook." Leon said following me to the kitchen. "Yeah I cooked alot for Da-" I quickly cut myself off. 'No!Not ...Leon.' "For?" Leon promped. "My brother Dark and my mother Navi." I half lied. Before Leon could reply my cell rung. "Can you bring that to me?" I asked as I cracked three eggs in the pan on the stove. "Sure." Leon said and ran upstairs. 'God why am I still thinking about that? It wasnt my falut!His father had a knife to my neck! So does that mean if I had another chance I'd marry him?...' I was starting to question was a knot in my stomach. ' I would not! Because I'm with Leon.' I repeted the samething over and over untill Leon came back with my phone. "Thanks." I said and held the phone between my shoulder and my ear. "Hello?" "So it's true." smooth vocie. I quickly put Chris's eggs on a plate and held the phone. "No..." "No?Thats the answer you should've given me instead of leaving me there like a fool." he chuckled dryly. "It wasnt like that.." I blinked repetedly,trying to stop myself from crying. "Really? So how was it Link?That little pain in the ass blonde,what was it Leon? Was Leon in the way? I loved you threw that night I told you I loved you and you said the samething was that a lie?" he said harshly "Dark please..." I couldnt help tears started to fall. "Link?" Leon quickly wrapped his arms around me. "Please what? The man who almost DIED for you wasnt enough was it?You wanted a FBI agent. Do you remeber that night when that blade went through me and left a scar on chest?" he asked,letting his sobs fall. "Yes I remember..." I rubbed the small space between my shoulder and my heart. "That just mearly a scar now isnt it?" he cried quietly through the phone. " no it's not...Please believe me I loved you..." I sobbed,making sure I was speaking low enough so Leon wouldnt hear me. Leon held me tighter as I sunk to the floor.I saw Chris and Wesker run in. "Past tense...I loved you and still years...Seven years I've been trying to find dissappeared. No phone number,no name, not even a facebook. Whats worse? Having your lost husband in love with an FBI agent at least what? Two thousand and fifty miles away?Now just priceless." "Dark...I cant...I-" I tried. The pain in my chest was throbbing. "You love me?*snort* Your little FBI toy is near you isnt he?*Laugh* Too doesnt even know does he?Well know this:I'll be visting very soon." he said his smooth,rich,dark vocie covering any saddness. I could even hear his cocky smile I used to love so much. "Dark..."thats all I could was crashing. "Goodbye love.I'll see you soon." And with that he hung up. I saw Leon saying something but I couldnt really listen. 'Goodbye love.I'll see you soon.' Was he really gonna come? How could I tell Leon?Worst of all what am I going to say to myself if he really does show up? Damn.I dont have enough liquor for this.

A/N-Which way should this go? Dark/Link or Link/Leon need some votes!


	2. ExplainNOW!

Chapter 2- Explain

After everyone calmed down we sat on the sofa and I explained everything. "I should start by saying I didnt move from Denver cause of my mother death. I was born in a small village with kids called the Koikri. We,it supposingly being in our blood, were never to grow up. I thought the same thing applyed to me. It didnt. I was...different." I stop to move my hair behind my pointy elf like ears. "But soon I had to leave. I was different and had to find my home. So I left. I was told I was born in a town called Hyrule. I met my mother Navi and my sister Zelda. Everyone was like me: blue eyes and elf everyone. I seem to have captured the attention of someone...not like the rest of us." "That's not hard to believe. Your with Leon." Chris says laughing and Wesker elbows him. "Ow! Sorry." I shake my head and laugh. "He had ruby eyes,raven black hair, pale skin and looked exactly like me. Besides the hair,eyes, and skin of coruse. He was beuatiful. It was love at first sight. B-But not like us hun." I add seeing Leon pout. "He was cocky,saracastic, and a very good fighter. But when you got to know him...he was still cocky and saracatic but he had a softer side that was rare to see. He was sweet and romantic. He would've died for me." I say taking Leon's baggy shirt off to show the scar between my shoulder and my heart. "That night...A man broke in and tried to kill me. Dark was at a meeting in the castle of I could do was fight. I was finally pinned between a wall and the mans blade. He was going to land his final blow with the sword and i squeezed my eyes shut. There was a small sting but nothing like a sword should feel like. i should know. i opened my eyes and the sight...Dark was barely standing in front of me,his knees shaking. The sword went _through_ him to me. I was pinned but I wanted to help. I wanted to say sorry and heal him. I want to tell him over and over that I love him...i moved out to touch him but he said 'Dont move.' His vocie didnt have any anger but worry.

"I did as i was told and didnt move. I saw,and felt, Dark pull the sword from himself and me with a small sound of pain. When he finally got the sword out of him he pointed the blood covered blade at the man. 'Get out. And tell whoever sent you if they try this stunt again I will **_kill_ them**!' he said with as much venom as a snake. The man ran and Dark fell to the floor. He was losing blood and fast. i healed him quickly then myself. A year later Dark propsed for our 6 year anniversy. I said yes and we planed the wedding. A couple days after Darks father visted our house. 'Sorry but Dark's at work.' I told him. 'But you can come in if you like.' I offered. He came in and threw me against the wall and put a small knife to my neck 'I dont want you anywhere near my son. If you marry him this time I'll kill you myself.' he hissed. 'It was you.' of coruse I thought it was his father that sent the man to kill me. His father opossed to us dating, living together and the marriage.

"So I packed and left with out a word...on the day of our wedding. I kept in touch with Zelda while I traveled, she said he was broken. Didnt eat or anything. But Gannon,his father,was a blaze with happiness. Many people thought I was killed, I killed myself or I wasscared. She said after all most a year of searching they gave up and Dark gave up on everything. The days and nights I spent traveling from the depths of the forest to the city of new york I thought about running back to him. But the pain I put him through, emotionally and physically, I couldnt. Denver was one of the many places I traveled to. I loved it there. I would day dream about me,my mother, my sister and Dark living like a family. My mother and sister loved Dark. Would've loved it there too. I soon broke my touch with Zelda. The last thing she said was that I had dissapered from the face of the earth. I knew that was Gannon's doing. I found a job at the BSAA,I met Chris, Wesker, Clarie and you Leon." I smile,leaning back on the sofa. "Wow." Chris and Wesker say. "You've been through alot." Chris, Wesker and Leon say after a mintue or two. I grab Leon's hand. "I have but it was all worth it cause I met you." I really do mean that so why is there this small nagging in the back of my head? I ignore it and continue to smile at Leon. What I didnt tell him is that it was Dark that called. '_I know Dark. When he says he's going to do something he means it.' _ I sigh. When Dark comes Hell is going to freeze over.

A/N-RRA! Thank you for reading and please continue to enjoy!


	3. Wait what!

Chapter 3-Know him?

"Bye Chris! Bye Wesker!" I shout after them. "And uhhh sorry I guess! Please come back soon!" Chris and Wesker wave and get in their car. Leon pulls me back into the house. "You are just full of surprises you know?" he nuzzles the top of my head. "But your my Link full of surprises...right?" he whispers into the crook of my neck. I spin around and wrap my arms around his neck. "Forever and always." As soon as I say that the door bell rings. "I got it." I smile. "Chris and Wes! I said soon but-!" The words were suddenly stuck in my throut as I fling the door open. "Wasted no time huh?" You would think that was me well...it wasnt. I spin around to spot Leon...smiling? "You know I hate to waste...Leon." Dark spoke with a small spark in his eyes. "Wait what!" I shout. Ruby and blue eyes land on me. "What the HELL is going on! How do you two know each other?" I huff. "Still my Link. You havent changed a bit." Dark smiles and pulls me into a kiss. I follow helplessly,his familiar senct dragging me in. Our lips touch,I feel a spark and I go to wrap my arms around him but feel myself being yanked away. I turn,about to tell Leon 'Why did you do that!' but I think twice on it. Dark laughs and I turn back to him. I take a good look at him. His grown taller. When we were together we were the same height. But now I have to look up. He's in a silk black button down shirt with baggy black jeans. The sun refelecting off his pale skin,making it shine. The sun making his raven hair look silver. His hair is messy(In a very sexy way) and cut up to his shoulders. And his eyes! His eyes are pure blood red. It's like the first time we met... Leon's vocie pulls me out of my drooling. "No he's **my** Link and he's with **me**." Leon growls. "*Sigh* Fine but you know how this will all upset Dad...John." Dark's eyes flash walks in and closes the door. "I upset him? It was you that upset him Christopher!" Leon grinds his teeth,putting me behind him and moves torwards Dark. "John? Christopher? Dad? What the hell?" I yell pushing through them to the middle. "Yes John. He changed his name when he abanddoned me and ran here. I changed my name with father but he wasnt around to know were you John?" Dark snaps. Leon keeps quiet and Dark continues. "We are brothers. After mother died Dad kept us in the house. He'd beat us to a plup, made us clean the castle where he worked and,from time to time,starved us. When me and John were about ten we made a plan to run away. But he left me. Father beat me into a coma for his actions and I stayed in Hyrule. Then I met you Link." Dark broke eye contact with Leon and turnt to me. "Every beating,every scar was worth it because I met you." he pulls me to his side. "Then you ran. Before I left Hyrule I found out that father theatened you. I'm sorry for that." he turns back to Leon. "When I was told Link was here with a man named 'Leon' I knew right away that was you. I'd never foget my brother unlike you." he snaps. "You leave me then you steal my only happiness since you left. Is there no end to the pain you cause you bastard." Dark grinds through his teeth. I try to keep up. Leon's real name is John and he's brothers with my was to be husband Dark whose real name is Christopher. I'm starting to feel dizzy. I fall to the floor and the last thing I hear before I black out is my name being called.

A/N-Thank my friend for the big twist! Same old same old-RR&A, Dark/Link Dark/Leon Leon/Link or all three and for those now going to school i feel your pain! ^_^ but please continue to enjoy!


	4. Dark! Dark! Leon?

Chapter 4-Dark! Dark! Leon..?

I woke up again in Leon's room. _'What's up with me and fainting today?...And yesterday.' _I think to myself before snuggling deeper in the bed. I hear footsteps and pretend to fall asleep. Whoever it was walks in the room and sits next to me on the bed. "My Link...I love you so much." It was Dark. He runs his hand through my hair and I cuddle his hand. "If only you loved me.." I could hear the sad smile he spoke with. I feel him move me and himself so he was laying on the headboard and I on his chest. I sunggle my head deep in his chest and curl my fingers on his shirt. "I've missed you so much." I whisper. "I missed you too." he nuzzles the top of my hair. "And your wrong. I did and still do love you. But I'm in love with Leon." I mumble. He grabs my chin and pulls my head so we lock eyes. "I understand." he says with one of his rare beautiful soft smile. His eyes turn from ruby red to deep green. I remember when we used to go out his eyes were the only way to read his emotions. From dark red to deep ocean blue to pure gold. Sometimes,if he was angry and tired one eye would be light red and the other would be a dark blue. But he'd wear his bangs in front of his eyes. I was the only one in town to ever see his eyes. "But I just cant let him have you." he pulls me into a deep, slow kiss. I pulled out of my flashback and kiss back. "W-wait.." I mumble,pulling away to look in his bright green eyes. "We cant..We-" "All we need to work is love. I love you babe. Your my past,my present and your my future." his eyes turns a sad ocean color. "I love you so much. But Leon-!" I gasp as he quickly flips me over and towers over me. "Again I wont let him have you." he growls kissing,biting, and sucking on my very senstive neck. "Leon!" I moan loudly. Darks locks eyes with me. I shiver as his eyes slowly dirft from green to red. "Leon? No. I'll make sure it's my name falling from those lips." Dark say's with his sexy,cocky grin,his eyes turn a lusty purple as he runs a hand down my chest. "Dark..." I arch to his touch. "There ya go." Dark smirks. "V-very funny you-Ah!" I moan and screw my eyes shut as he sqeezes the tent in my pants. "Me what? I could make that out.." I open one eye to see his cocky grin. "Dark..please." I moan arching up. "I knew you couldnt handle watching over him you son of a bitch!" I heard Leon yell,stomping upstairs. "Shit! Always the cockblocker..." Dark mumbles,laying his head in the crook of my neck. _'Shit shit shit!' _ "Fuck me sideways..." I mumble. "I would but _he's_ always in the way." he jerks his head to the doorway where Leon is fuming. "Get off! NOW!" he bellows, making me jump a bit under Dark. "Alright alright dont get your panties in a bunch.." Dark mumbles,pulling me off the bed with him. "Leon it's not-Well I mean..." I move to the middle of the two, stummble over my words,blushing and trying to defuse the angry fire that was building between Leon and Dark. "Link you have to choose!" they both shout. _'I need VODKA!'_

A/N-Wow liquor is needed BAD! It's a bit short sorry! Hehehehe plz tell me whatcha think and enjoy!


	5. Sex helps clear the mind

Chapter 5-Sex helps the mind

"If you wont choose we'll choose for you." Leon smirks. I turn to Dark. A small lopsided grin pulls at his lips. I look at his eyes. The right one drifts from red to purple while the left goes from red to smoldering gold. Ok purple-lusty and smoldering gold(If I remember correctly)-Surprise. Wait surprise? I trail Darks eyes not to me but his brother. His grin turns in a smirk. "Well now now little bro. We wouldnt wanna brake him now would we?" Dark chuckles,both eyes going a smokey purple. "I dont know. Would we?" Leon flashed a sexy,dangerous smile. "I would have to go with 'Leon' on this one. He seems to have a big point." Dark turns back to me. They start to close in on me. "Wh-What? What were you guys-!" I cut myself off when I feel Leon's arms wrap around my waist aswell as Dark's. "He still doesnt get it?" Dark lays his chin on my right shoulder. "I guess not...So innocent. Should we show him?" Leon lay his chin on my left shoulder. "Your always right." Dark chuckles

~~~~~**Smut if you no likey then skip it**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What the hell are you-Nhhh.." I moan as Leon grind his hard cock against my ass. "That's not fair! Sharing between brothers." Dark pouts and grinds his and my hard on together. "Ahh!" I moan throwing my head back on Leon shoulder. Dark slowly tears at my shirt,making sure to run his nails on my chest, loving the shivers that rip through me."I think we should make it to the bed dont you think?" I quickly nod my head. Leon throws me in the middle of the bed. Leon moves to tower over me but Dark pulls him into an embrace. "John.." Dark smiles and tilts Leon chin upwards. "Christopherrrr..." Leon purrs closing the small gap between their lips. Dark moves himself and Leon towards me and on to kneel on the bed. One of Leon's hand and one of Dark's move to my hard member. I moans loudly as Dark and Leon seprate. "Link eyes on us." Leon and Dark say. I open my eyes and Dark and Leon start making out again. I just stare,very turned on and _painfully_ hard. Dark nibbles on Leon's bottom lip while Leon tangles his fingers in Darks hair. They finally brake,flush faced, panting and a string of saliva connecting them. "One sec." I regain some of my 'Link-ness' and sit up. "One)When was my pants taken off and two) Why am _I _only naked?" I rip Leon's shirt and pants off and fling the shreds of clothing to the other side of the room then I do the exact same thing to Dark's clothes. "Hey!" Dark and Leon shout. "I really liked-"

"Eyes on me boys." Leon and Dark turn to see me on his elbows, my ass in the air and my chin in my hands. "May I cut in?" I purr. "Nosebleed..." Dark and Leon whisper. Dark untangles himself from Leon and moves to get behind me. "Hey ho! Where the hell do you think your goin'?" Leon says,not wanting Dark behind me. "To pound his pretty little ass." Dark smirks at the now blushing me. "No that would be my job." Leon growls. "Really?" Dark grabs Leon hard cock. "Nhh..Y-yes really." Leon moans bucking into Darks hand. "*Tsk tsk* I dont think so." Dark pulls roughly on Leon's dick. "Ah! Dark..." Leon moans. "I like the way my name sounds coming out of that bossy little mouth of yours." Dark grins and removes hand. Leon makes a small nosie of dissapointment. Dark only smiles and gets behind me. I feel Dark's cock near my ass and grinds against him,making myself moan wantingly. "Hold on. Take care of Leon while I prepare you love." I obey and start lapping at the head of Leon's cock. "S-shit kid..." Leon mumbles,making sure not to buck and gag me. I engulf Leon's dick as I feel Dark strech me. Dark starts finger fucking me and I push back on the fingers. Dark hit's that small bundle of nerves that makes me come off of Leon's cock with a pop and shout his name. "Found it." Dark smirks,taking his fingers out. I make a small meowl. "Dont worry somethin better always comes along." Dark chuckles and thrusts into me. I moan loudly,feeling no pain and all pleasure. Dark smiles and thrust again hitting my spot hard. "Ahhhh! D-Dark!" I rock my hips back. "So fucking tight...!Glad to know your still mine." Dark groans,slamming into me. Dark's hand moves to my dick and starts pullin hard and fast. I muffle my moan with Leon's cock. "L-link slow down or-!" Leon didnt get to finish as I took him fully and his cock hit the back of my throut. "Link!" Leon moans grabbing my hair as he comes. I come all over Dark's hand and as I tighten around Darks cock he comes.

~~~~~~~~**Sadly the smut is over ;_;**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I flip on my side,my back molding in with Dark's chest while Leon squash's me between them. "Do I still have to choose now?" I yawn. "Morning." Dark and Leon mumble quickly falling asleep.

* * *

><p>I wake up a few hours later,still naked and tangled with Leon and Dark. I try and slowly sit up but a large spark of pain hit's my ass. "Ow..." I whisper softly,looking back to make sure I havent woken ethier of them up. I smile as I look over them. Hair messy,peaceful innocent faces...Then something hits me. I move to the egde of the bed and sit down. I ingnore the pain as I go over my thoughts. "Link...What are you doin?" I feel Leon shift on the bed. "Yea I'd think you'd still be tired." Dark and Leon chuckle tiredly. "I've chosen."<p>

A/N-Last chance for your votes! Please please please I beg of you guys! and gals! /|\^_- Thanks,as always, RRA andcontinue to enjoy!


	6. I choose

Ending chapter 6-I choose...(Dark/Leon version)

"What?" Darks asks softly, alert and now fully awake. "I've choosen." I repete. "Are you sure?" Leon puts his hand on my shoulder. I smile to myself and close my eyes. "I'm a 300% sure." I grab Leon's hand. I could feel Dark about to say something. "Come here." I turn with Leon's hand still in mine, i grab Darks hand. "Maybe just half sure if not 300." I look up at the sky blue and slight black eyes of Dark. _'He's scared and sad_.' I think to myself. I put Dark's hand on top of Leon's. "I choose you two together." I smile and look at Dark's now wide smoldering gold and Leon's wide bright blue eyes. "L-link. What are you-" Dark begins. "Christopher, John I...I figured something out that you two have known for awhile." I let go of thier joined hands and smile at thier shocked faces of me using thier names. "You havent been looking for me...You've been looking for Leon. That night your goons were after Leon and saw me as a bonus. So did you. You thought I could be a reason to come and see him." I tell Dark, looking at the mattress. "Amd you." I look at Leon. "You thought if Dark knew how you felt he would rat you out to your father that you were gay and believe me I know Hyrule doesnt really welcome the whole 'gay' thing,not adding the incest." I smile a bit. The quietness that follows tells me I'm on the right track so I continue. "So you ran. You knew I was talking about Dark when I was explaining my life to you, Wesker and Chris. I saw smile when I described him. You missed him but you knew if you went back he would tear you into pecies for leaving him." I look down again at thier joined hands. They had intwined thier fingers while I talked. "A-and I think you two are prefect together so there I chose." I smile and let the tears that were coming fall freely. I see Leon about to untwine his fingers. "Dont you dare." I laugh,the tears still falling. "Trust me. I'm crying cause I'm happy. I love you both I really do but.." I point to thier hands. "I've made my point." Leon and Dark look at each other and smile. "Y-your right...Thank you Link." Leon smiles and starts to cry too. Dark smiles and pulls Leon into a hug. I get up and get dress. I leave the room taking one glance back. Dark's eyes go from a bright happy green to a sad deep blue. His eyes spoke for him. _'Thank you, I'll miss you, I'll always love you, and again thank so much!' _ He nuzzles Leon's neck, I smile and leave to my home. I pack my suitcase and head for the train station but I think twice and take the long dirt road behind my house. "Huh the sun setting already? Better get a move on." I think aloud walking towards the setting sun. _'I belong on the road. Goodbye Dark, Leon. Hope you two live long and happy.'_

A/N- Please RRA, enjoy and tell me which version is best!


End file.
